Bobby
by SavvyRavenclaw20
Summary: This story follows John and Bobby as they stumble upon a relationship that goes beyond friendship. What will happen after a night of lust and passion. Read and find out.


**Title:** Bobby  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships:** Bobby/John or Iceman/Pyro  
**Summary:** This story follows John and Bobby as they stumble upon a relationship that goes beyond friendship. What will happen after a night of lust and passion. Read and find out.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Anal, Slash, angst  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
**Added:** December 14, 2006

**Bobby**

The rhythm was hypnotizing, the feeling unbearable. Sweat drenched his face as he threw back his head, his eyes closed as he rose ever so slightly. His legs spread wide as he descended once again upon the thing that brought him so much ecstasy, gave him so much pleasure. Up, down, up and then down once more. The fire burning inside him flared as his partner panted, gripped and squeezed his thighs, urging him to grind yet harder as he rode his throbbing erection. It was hard, wet…slick. It pulsed within him, exposing him entirely before his partner's eyes, eyes that had shone with excitement seconds before, but now lay closed in passion. Second, minutes, for hours he rode him. Their hearts beat fought against each other like two raged lions fighting to the death. The fighting didn't stop until they were in each others arms, the quarrel of their hearts smothered now by the unison of their lips, the movement of their tongues against each other. They were one.

The fair-haired boy on top continued to grind against the other man; his fingers intertwined in the dirty-blonde locks of the other boy. He moved his hips and he massaged his partner's ecstasy into unwavering completion. He fell limp over the other man's chest as he was filled with the others' seed. As quickly as it flowed into him it flowed down his now red and bruised thighs. The scratches left a harbinger of their unannounced passion.

Breathing calmed, heartbeats slowed, the only sound in the room was of a light breeze blowing in past the sheer red curtains hanging over the bedroom window. Its whistle stirred something inside of them both. It signaled the end of a fantasy and the beginning of their encroaching reality.

John sat up and rolled off Bobby who took no time covering himself with the sheets they had so quickly flung to the side hours before. The room was more quiet now than seconds before if that were possible, and the gentle whistle of the breeze blowing through the curtains was no longer a serene noise in the background, but rather a nagging nuisance they'd both rather run away from. Bobby scooted foot-first from the bed dragging the sheets with him. John sat indian-style with a plush pillow lying across his lap. His eyes followed Bobby's every movement. As Bobby pulled on his blue cotton boxers, pants and then a belt, which John had snatched off as soon as they entered the room, John watched. The uncomfortable silence growing between them lingered everpresent in the air, and as soon as Booby was fully clothed he chanced a glance in John's direction. Their eyes met for the first time since Bobby stood, and the passion that once burned in Bobby's eyes was now gone to be replaced by a seemingly cold gaze.

John knew what was coming. The same apologetic words were always spoken after they did...whatever it was they had just done. John averted his eyes to the floor and grimaced as Bobby said good night. It wasn't the passionate, heart-warming goodnight either. It was more the good-night of a boy dazed and confused, just like he was right then. John didn't bother to look up as Bobby made for the door and it wasn't until he was sure Bobby was gone did John breathe freely. It wasn't the breath of a man satisfied and ready for a good nights sleep however. He had let that nonchalant boat sail yesterday when this, what they'd just done, first happened, though it hadn't gone 'this' far. It was the breath of confusion; a huff of frustration.

John pushed up from the bed and pulled on his pajama pants. The drawstrings lay slightly frozen and snapped into pieces on the floor. Bobby hadn't had the patience to untie them, but instead used his powers to turn the once hand-woven strings into brittle pretzel-like sticks which now lay strewn across the floor. Stepping around the icy sticks he crossed over to the door and reached a hand to push it close. He froze. The image of them laughing together as they stumbled through that very door to the bed flashed before his eyes and it sickened him. Well, the actual act didn't sicken him, the realization that it didn't did. What had come over them? First they had been sitting together in the student lounge bragging about what new fighting techniques they'd been taught in combat training that day. Seconds before nightfall they had been walking side-by-side to their rooms and before they knew it they were pushing each other to the walls and snatching each others clothes off. The thought that they could have been seen hadn't crossed his mind until know.

He pushed the door closed and leaned against the wall grinning to himself. With all the telepaths, transporters, and chameleons walking around campus, it was dumb to think that their secret was theirs and theirs alone. It was pointless and downright impossible to keep a secret within the walls of this school. Damn mutants. The entire school could know by now. Heck, they could have known yesterday when they had lost all inhibition and practically made out in the kitchens.

Rumors got around quickly in this school and he was guilty of starting a few of them himself; so the thought that everyone might know didn't frighten him in the least. He was an expert lier. He could charm his way out of any predicament if he tried hard enough. He even liked to think that he could fool Charles Xavier if he wanted to; though his ego wasn't as large as that...yet.

What had gotten into them he didn't know; didn't want to know. The truth behind their odd behavior was too much and he wasn't sure if he could handle it and by the look on Bobby's face, he couldn't either. Bobby had reasons though. He had a girlfriend, Marie, who was his everything. She was all he ever talked about and sometimes, though he denied it strongly, he wished she had never come to the school. The way Bobby trampled after her was nauseating. Though he wished the worse for them he couldn't very well break them apart; though he had only had to tell her what happened tonight and she would drop Bobby like there was no tomorrow. But what good would that do. Bobby would lose a girlfriend and he would lose a friend...Pointless really.

The smart thing would be to forget tonight, and the other night as well. He could do it. All that would be lost were a couple of nice fucks when the mood hit them. Yes, that was all it was; nice friend on horny friend fucks. He could live without it and he could certainly sleep without it and him.

John crossed back to the bed and pulled all the covers off and slung them to the floor with the rest. A wave of Bobby's cologne met his senses and his stomach dropped and his head spun in remembrance.

Urghhh, he moaned and he cursed his racing heart. He reached for his lighter and gathering the sheets in his arms, carried them to the bathroom and dumped them in the tub. Without hesitation, he set them on fire. The sight of the covers burning pleased him. He was getting over Bobby already.


End file.
